A step for an escalator is comprised of a horizontal step and a riser which hangs downward from the rear edge thereof and has a curved surface. It is typical to have a non-slip function provided to the step by forming a tread made of cleats and of a toothed surface formed on the riser made of cleats, with the pitch of the riser cleats being twice that of the step tread. It has been effective to form the toothed surface of cleats, which engage with the step tread, to the riser in order to minimize the danger of articles falling between steps, and the danger of rubber shoes, etc. being dragged between steps having a smooth surface. Therefore, this has been applied in most risers of steps for escalators in recent years.
However, there are still cases of shoes being pulled between steps due to the rubber part of the shoes sliding and contacting the toothed surface of the riser. Therefore, it is desirable to improve this in order to maintain safety on an escalator. Also, the rear edge of a step formed with a tread can cause the tip of a shoe to slip and there is a danger of loss of footing.
Japanese Kokai Patent Application Number Hei 1[1989]-285581 discloses a solution of applying a surface finishing process to the surface of a riser by using a fluorine resin. Fluorine resin is expensive and causes an increase in the cost of manufacturing a step for an escalator due to the process for coating the fluorine resin. There were additional problems, however, such as lack of durability due to the fluorine resin tending to wear out easily. The work of disassembling the entire escalator and removing steps to be repaired become necessary in order to repaint worn fluorine resin. This results in a lack of availability of the escalator during this time and an associated increase in maintenance cost.